


Killing Time

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Killing Time

James let go of the Snitch and grabbed it again, let go and caught it, released it and...

Sirius reached out and batted it away, the small gold ball shooting straight for the ceiling. "Christ, Jamie, you're driving me spare."

"Not my fault you don't have Moony to entertain you."

"Who ever heard of a full moon over Christmas?" Sirius pouted.

James leaned forward conspiratorially and said, "We could sneak into Hogsmeade, nick some Firewhisky."

"Bloody cold out tonight. I'd rather stay in." Sirius looked around the empty common room. "I just wish there was something we could do to pass the time."

James snorted. "If that's your way of asking for a blowjob, you're going to have to be more direct." 

"A handjob would do." Sirius grinned.

"That'll take all of ten minutes." James stood up and stretched, a hint of his stomach peeking out from beneath his jumper. "Then what?"

Sirius was getting hard—really hard, really fast—imagining what else they could do to pass the time.

"There is something we haven't tried yet." He tried for casual but suspected James heard the desire in his voice.

"You want to? Even though you're straight?" 

"Not completely straight, not really," Sirius said. Not that a handjob meant anything but considering how often he thought about blowing James, that probably meant he was at least a little bit interested in his own sex. "What about you? You up for it?"

James ran a hand through his hair, blushing slightly but he nodded and gave a half-shrug. "Why not?" 

Just like James to take the bull by the horns. Or the bollocks as the case may be. 

Sirius headed toward their dorm, James following behind him.

"Looking at my arse, are you?"

"Might as well," James said. "I'm going to become quite familiar with it tonight."


End file.
